Rose Letter
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak begitu pandai dalam sastra mungkin akan kesulitan jika mengungkapkan perasaannya menggunakan surat cinta dengan kata-kata yang membuat setiap wanita melayang ketika mendapatkannya. Jadi, jika dia menggunakan makna dari bunga mawar untuk menulis surat cintanya bagi Hinata tidak ada salahnya kan? #SHBF 6 #Flower. Mind to RnR?


**Rose Letter**

 **-Yukari Mirai-**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuxHina**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa kurang baku, dan banyak ranjau lainnya.**

...

* * *

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir satu jam waktunya yang berharga hilang hanya untuk membuat surat cinta untuk pujaan hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis bersurai hitam panjang dipadukan dengan manik yang menenangkan.

 _Well_ , mungkin hal ini tidak akan terlalu sulit jika dia mengatakan langsung perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Namun, si baka Naruto itu memintanya harus menggunakan tulisan atau biasa disebut dengan _love letter_. Dan kenapa Sasuke harus menuruti Naruto? Hal itu dikarenakan kekalahannya dalam taruhan pertandingan sepakbola. Dan menurut otak jeniusnya hal ini sangatlah konyol, tapi dia adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha akan mengemban tanggungg jawab yang ada.

Sasuke kembali berpikir. Kenapa otaknya ini tidak bisa mengarang satu kalimat romantis? Apakah dia harus menggunakan kalimat matematika untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya? Tapi mungkin Hinata malah akan mengira dia memberikan soal matematika bukannya surat cinta.

"Hm..." Gumanan tak tertahan Sasuke memecah kesunyian di dalam ruangan bernuansa hitam itu. Dia berpikir, seharusnya jika kita menulis surat cinta itu dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami dan menggunakan kalimat yang mengandung unsur gombal.

Misal saja, jika ada seorang yang perbandingannya 1:1000000000 di luar sana akan mengiriminya surat cinta dengan kalimat matematika mungkin dia akan tetap bisa memahami. Karena matematika merupakan bidangnya. Jadi, kalau seorang Hyuuga Hinata, apa hal yang sangat dimengerti oleh gadis itu?

Pemuda itu memutar kembali memorinya. Mencari apa saja kesukaan atau hal yang sangat dimengerti oleh gadis itu selama ini. Tiba-tiba suatu bayangan pun muncul. Bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum saat menjelaskan sesuatu kepada teman perempuannya yang berambut pink itu.

Saat itu ketika kelas mereka melakukan perjalanan ke sebuah rumah kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat bermacam-macam bunga. Sepertinya Hinata sangat menikmati waktu itu. Dilihat dari raut wajah, tatapan mata, serta senyuman yang setiap kali tertoreh dalam setiap detiknya.

"Bunga... ya?" Sasuke secepat kilat mencari informasi tentang bunga dari internet. Ketika muncul sebuah blog tentang berbagai makna bunga entah kenapa otaknya langsung dengan cepat merangkai kata-kata yang sama sekali belum pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Tangannya segera menorehkan kata-kata pada kertas kosong yang entah keberapa kalinya itu. Seringaian kemenangan tercetak jelas setelah beberapa menit dia lewati untuk membuat surat cintanya yang 'normal'. Sasuke segera melipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian sama besar dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih dengan stiker yang entah kebetulan atau apa berbentuk bunga mawar merah.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing apakah nantinya dia akan diterima ataukah ditolak, yang penting taruhannya pada Naruto sudah terpenuhi. Pun yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa agar keberuntungan akan menyertainya besok.

* * *

Hinata berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong yang masih sepi. Hari ini dia ada piket kelas sehingga harus datang lebih awal daripada teman-temannya. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil saat hendak menuju lokernya untuk menyimpan tasnya terlebih dahulu. Tangan mungilnya mencari-cari kunci loker yang akan dia buka.

Krek

Suara kecil yang terdengar, menandakan terbukanya loker ukuran 80cmX3ocm milik Hinata. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, paras cantiknya menunjukkan kebingungan di sana. Jari lentiknya mengambil sepucuk surat yang terselip. Menerima spekulasi apa saja yang berkeliaran di otaknya, apakah surat untuk mem- _bully_ dirinya atau mungkin surat—cinta?

Rona merah menjalar tanpa sadar ketika kemungkinan kedua terbesit di otaknya. Hinata membuka amplop putih itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Manik pucatnya mencoba meneliti setiaap kata yang tertulis didalam lembar itu.

 _Untuk Hyuuga Hinata,_

 _Wajahmu bagaikan mawar merah yang berarti kecantikan, sifat lembut yang kau miliki bagaikan mawar putih dan merah muda, hariku bersamamu seperti mawar kuning yang tidak terlupakan. Namun rasamu kepadaku masih seperti mawar biru yang penuh kemisteriusan._

 _Kuharap ketika diriku memberikan mawar jingga sebagai lamaran, kau tidak akan menolaknya sehingga tidak akan ada taburan kelopak mawar hitam dalam hatiku._

 _Aku yakin kita adalah simbol penyatuan dari sebuah kecocokan seperti berpadunya mawar merah dan putih. Karena saat pertama kali melihatmu diriku merasakan jatuh cinta seperti perpaduan mawar merah dan kuning._

 _Salam Uchiha Sasuke,_

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apakah ini seperti mimpi baginya? Setelah cinta terpendamnya kepada bungsu Uchiha selam 2 tahun terakhir ini hendak ia ungkapkan. Namun, terlebih dahulu sepucuk surat datang kepadanya.

"Ehem..."

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar kertas itu melihat seseorang yang tadi berdehem pelan menyadarkannya. Di sana berdiri sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dia kenal, wajahnya kembali memerah megingat surat yang baru saja dia terima dari orang yang ada di depannya.

Memberanikan diri untuk 'suatu hal' Hinata megambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Dia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar bewarna orange. Di ujungnya terdapat kartu berukuran kecil.

Dengan diiringi detak jantung yang tidak stabil ritmenya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Setelah jarak keduanya tidak terlalu jauh, Hinata segera menyerahkan bunga itu kepada pemuda di depannya. Sasuke yang juga tidak beda jauh kondisinya dengan Hinata menerima bunga terseebut.

Setelah bunga itu brganti tempat, Hinata segera melewati Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk dan masuk ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit kaku menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka kartu berukuran kecil tadi.

 _Aku selalu ingin mengucapkannya kepada Uchiha-san_

' _Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku'_

 _Hyuuga Hinata._

Sasuke tak tahu harus bertingkah bagaimana, namun yang jelas hatinya terasa lega di dalam sana. Karena itulah mungkin kali ini perasaannya akan dia gambarkan seperti mawar hijau yang berarti ketenangan.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N: Thanks buat udah yang mau baca, maaf kalo ini terlalu pendek karena emang maksimal cuma 1k+. Terus untuk yang masih bingung dengan artinya nih saya akan berbagi informasi dari yang saya dapatkan mengenai bunga mawar XD :

Merah ( **kecantikan** , keberanian, cinta, romantis).

Putih (cinta sejati, kemurnian, kesungguhan, **kelembutan** , kesucian dan kerendahan hati)

Merah muda (penghargaan, kebahagiaan, kekaguman, **kelembutan** , kasih sayang dan

ucapan terima kasih sebagai seorang sahabat yang dekat).

Kuning (persahabatan sejati **, kenangan indah tak terlupakan).**

Oranye ( **aku ingin kau menjadi bagian hidupku** , kekaguman akan cinta).

Jingga (pernyataan cinta sekaligus sebagai **lamaran** ).

Biru ( **misteri** ).

Hijau ( **ketenangan** ).

Hitam ( **kematian** ).

Kombinasi merah dan kuning (ucapan selamat, **jatuh cinta** , persahabatan).

Kombinasi merah dan putih ( **simbol penyatuan dari sebuah kecocokan** ).

Nah, sekian dari saya. Buat para readers sekalian saya juga meminta maaf karena belum ngelanjutin ff malah bikin OS#bungkuk90derajat. Saya mohon kemakluman dari readers sekalian ya~

See you next fic~


End file.
